Corruption
by Pafoof
Summary: Everyone thinks James constantly corrupts Lily...but it's quite the other way around. This all belongs to JKR not me


Lily knew that James had a thing about his hair. He was constantly running his hands through it and she had seen one of the boys do the same when James was sick or the day his father passed away. He was a tactile person, especially when it came to his hair. She used to hate the sight of it every morning over the breakfast table, sticking up everywhere with every girl fawning over how sexy it made him look. The she fantasized about the hair, how soft it must be and how it would feel to just have her fingers running through it. She had imagined how it would be to fist her hands in it as he kissed her and it had caused many fantasies throughout the months where she tried to deny her feelings for him.

Then they finally started dating, or rather they fell together like puzzle pieces. One day she was dreaming of holding his hand and the next it was like they couldn't e pulled apart by anyone. She had never considered herself to be a very physical person in past relationships but when James entered her life she couldn't keep her hands off him very long. They were always kissing or touching or rubbing somewhere. Sirius loved to get in the middle of them just for a laugh and to frustrate her to no end. Long gone were the days the boys could call her a prude since she most definitely wasn't anything of the sort once Potter came into the picture.

"Lily," James groaned as she pulled him into a classroom giggling the entire time. They were supposed to be going to a Herbology class, which he needed for Auror training and she needed for Healer training, but it was no secret how much she hated the class and liked to distract him from going at every opportunity. She locked it behind him which made him groan again and obligingly pull her towards him.

"C'mon, let's just skip today, it's a whole hour to ourselves and what with our friends is impossible to get these days. Please?" She wheedled while running her hands lightly over his chest, She could hardly believe the ways she had changed over the last few months. The sun streamed through the windows across the empty classroom and illuminating the dust particles and the beautiful hazel eyes flecked with brown sparkling with laughter. He brought one of her hands to his mouth and kissed her fingertips gently.

"You do know people think I corrupt you right?" She laughed softly and leaned forward to bring their lips together. It was meant to be a sweet kiss but quickly turned more passionate as it nearly always did when they touched. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush against him while her arms rose to grip at his muscular shoulders. His tongue traced her lips and Lily opened her mouth willingly so their tongues could dance together. She pressed her hips into his and felt him moan against her mouth. "If they only fucking knew."

Lily felt her breath quicken as he tore off his robes before gently undoing hers. She loved when he swore since he only did it in bed, or when he was furious. This time she could safely assume it was from utter arousal. The light still played wonders on his eyes as they darkened in lust as they gazed at her. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the desk. She wondered what on earth he was doing when he knelt before her and turned up her skirt. She gasped as his lips grazed her thigh and sighed as his hand massaged the other one. She let her hands roam his shoulders and the top part of his back. His muscles flexed under her touch as he got closer and closer to her center. She knew she was leaking just by his simple touches and light kisses. He gently tugged her panties down and let them drop to the floor. Her breathing quickened as she felt the smooth wood of the table against her bare skin. James smirked against her as he rose to kiss her firmly on the lips. Her hands ran through his hair and he moaned once more.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked breathlessly as he went to kneel back down on the floor once again. He laughed and sat back on his heels to look at her fully. She suddenly felt her heart swell as she realized how much she loves him and every wonderful thing that he is. She trusted him implicitly and only asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going to make you feel wonderful." The wicked smirk that accompanied these words made her heart race and as he gently stroked her clit she bucked her hips and let her head fall back. As she was enjoying the familiar feeling of his fingers against her she started when his tongue made appearance by one clean lick against her. She gasped and leaned further back to give him better access. He leaned back in and proceeded to lick and suck on her clit as hard as he could. His tongue danced and stroked places she loved. Her hands ended up tangled in his hair and as he continued to drive her utterly crazy she tugged on his hair, hard. He moaned loudly even as his mouth was on her. The vibrations made her crazy as she openly bucked into his mouth. He placed a firm hand on her hips to steady her as he continued his ministrations. She tugged on his hair again and the same results happened that made her feel the coil in her stomach tighten. She knew she was close and pressed his head closer as she felt the orgasm building slowly but steadily.

"Oh Merlin James, I'm so close. This is so fucking amazing!" Unlike him, she swore often and fluently. Her mouth was said to be the dirtiest part of her, but James knew better than that. He pressed a finger inside of her and pumped it in and out quickly. She groaned as he still held her firmly in place She felt her orgasm wash over her as she thrashed and screamed his name. She came down to feel James holding her against him and kissing her temple. She took deep breaths and knew she never felt more amazing than she did at that moment. She kissed the skin above his heart and looked up at him. He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Do I deliver?" She laughed and shakily got to her feet. She shook her head and folder her panties and put them in her bag for later. He always made her come undone. She looked at his disheveled state and saw that he had come in his pants. He waved his wand and the mess was gone but it still caused her to have a shit eating grin.

"Are we thirteen again, Potter?" A blush stained his cheeks, a sight so rare that she loved to see it.

"Well honestly I didn't know I'd get so into it. That was so sexy Evans, I love watching you come undone." It was her turn to blush and he held out his hand to her as he unlocked the door.

"I love you, prat." Her voice was filled with affection as she shrugged her robes on before taking his hand.

"I love you too, let's go see if Remus took decent notes for us." Their finger twined together as they headed to the common room.


End file.
